


Winning the war

by LadyLysandrette



Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age of Consent, Aged-Up Character(s), Betrayal, Captain!Sandor, Dungeon, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Sansa Stark, Swearing, queen!Sansa, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: She was finally sure that they all could sleep with their eyes closed for now.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Winning the war

**Author's Note:**

> D is for Dungeon.

Sansa walked slowly through the cold stone hallways with a happy smile on her face; they got them. Winterfell finally captured some of the allies of the Lannisters troops. After eleven years of intense war between the lions and the wolfs, she felt that for the first time they were winning. Jon, Arya, Rickon and her people could finally sleep with their eyes closed at least for few months. She went down the long stairs and finally reached the dark humid _dungeon_ looking at the soldiers who were angrily shouting names at her. Some even trying to reach her with their hands through the space of the iron bars. Sansa found the last cell which she opened and went inside with a victorious smile on her lips staring at the enormous man with iron handcuffs on both of his hands.

“Oh look, the bitch queen came to visit the old hound.” remarked the man with his raspy deep voice.

The redheaded got a bit closer and look into his grey eyes intensely.

“Eleven years ago, you looked at me in my eyes and told me that my whole family would lose and die. What a turn of events, wouldn't you agree?” she provoked him pointing at the cell. “You should had killed me and Arya when you had the chance. It was your mistake to let us live.”

Sandor spit close to the girl’s feet, but she only smiled at him.

“I used to wonder why would the so loyal Captain Clegane let the traitor daughters live… until, you know, that moment.” she continue to get close to him. “You aren’t so loyal, are you?”

“Shut up your pretty mouth.”

“Who would believe that the fierce Hound would betray the Lannisters for me?” Sansa laughed and kissed his lips. “Good hound.”

Sandor tried to move his arms to touch her, but the iron handcuffs were stuck to the ground which made a loud noise that brought him back to reality.

“There are too many mouths and ears here, Little Bird.”

Sansa shrugged her shoulders.

“They are all gonna be dead by tomorrow.” she pulled him to another kiss and hugged his body. “I missed you…”

Sandor smiled and kissed the top of her head while she used the keys to let free. With his hands out of the handcuffs, he finally grabbed her waist and kissed her multiple times on her face. “Everyone is waiting for you…”

“Let them wait…” he picked her up and put her against the wall and continued to attack her with kisses and bites all over her neck and collarbone. “Fuck… I missed you so much, Little Bird. The fucking camps were a nightmare and I couldn’t stand listening to Cersei’s complains anymore.”

“You did good, Sandor. They felt for it like idiots. Ellaria Sand is loyal to us now, they are losing their army.” Sansa told happy kissing his good cheek.

“The sand witch is only loyal because she wants you…” he whispered with a small smile. “I wouldn’t mind…”

“No.” she interrupted him and bit his lip. Sandor chuckled against her lips and they continue to share kisses until, he put her down to her feet; he went down to his knees and grabbed her long skirts putting over his head.

“Sandor! What are you doing?” she asked with her cheeks slightly blushed. He continued licking and biting her thigh provoking small panting moans from her. “S-Sandor… They…”

“Let them hear your sweet cute moans, Little Bird.” he whispered while pulling down her undergarments and licking slowly her intimate part. Sansa sighed in pleasure trying to keep her moan low, but Sandor continued to play using his finger, tongue and teeth to tease her to the point of forgetting about prevent her moans. He heard her gasp and knew that she was close to orgasm so with a smile on his face, he moved his fingers faster and licked her little button until he felt her completely shaking. Her last loud moan echoed through the stone walls.

After Sansa’s various complains, Sandor let her fix herself and they walked together through the corridors holding hands. The screams, cursing and offenses of the prisoners were extremely loud, yet Sandor and Sansa didn’t care; they were in advantage and finally together and that was all it matter to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Arya was the one who left Sandor like that LMAO  
> Simple and soft I would say.  
> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
